


Callboy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom Severus Snape, Burns, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Bar, Knifeplay, M/M, Marauders, Name-Calling, POV Severus Snape, Prostitution, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The blokes would pass me, a brief glance to the sad skinny ragged excuse of a boy lounging on the sofa with a fag in one hand and book in the other. A quick whisper,who's that?,and an even quicker reply,Oh that's nobody, don't worry your pretty little head, Doll.He never had the guts to tell them I was his partner.





	1. Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.
> 
> \---
> 
> So if you've read my other crap, tell me how this is compared to third person? Ive never written first person before lmao.
> 
> This is gonna be proper toxic, just a quick warning.
> 
> I love comments more than kudos

It's no secret that Sirius likes to switch, sometimes. There's always been a mixture of boys and men that walked through  _ our  _ apartment; some held his hand, others held his waist, but most of the time  _ he _ was the dominant one, holding them close, hip to hip, hand slithering up clothing, down trousers, bulge pushing into them. The blokes would pass me, a brief glance to the sad skinny ragged excuse of a boy lounging on the sofa with a fag in one hand and book in the other. A quick whisper,  _ who's that?, _ and an even quicker reply,  _ Oh that's nobody, don't worry your pretty little head, Doll.  _ He never had the guts to tell them I was his partner. His words were like poisoned sugar water, so easy to lap up but once you realise it's all lies its too late, your death is already marked in the calendar. 

 

I was a foolish boy like this, once upon a time, but instead of filling my mind with booze and God knows what else, he simply filled my pockets with fifty pound notes, who was I to complain if he's the reason I get to eat that month? The fuck was decent, aftercare was crappy; left oozing his cum, bare and naked, hip bleeding through its shit bandage, staring at the mold patches on the ceiling. It was like cloud watching, finding shapes in the damp patches, I suppose, just the callboys version. 

 

\--

 

The first time lustful silver eyes lay upon my twig like body was in a record shop. Sirius had two other dogs by his side, one looking awfully innocent with a mouse brown fringe to cover sea blue shy eyes, a large scar across his face soon had me guessing another word for innocence. On the other side was the cockest prick know to man. James Potter, not many  _ didn't _ know of his name, as the very famous hair product company was made by his posh family, afterall;  _ Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.  _ He was rich and entitled, not afraid to show it either, an air of confidence and pride around him. I felt the urge to knock all his teeth out right then and there.

 

Sirius wasn't like the other two. He was fucking hot, causal, and cool, but those steel grey eyes just screamed  _ hunger. _ A hunger for sex, booze, and god knows what else he was craving.

 

We met again that night, I was working in the nightclub, a dirty one up the back wall just before ten o'clock was a great way to start the night. Black leather dog collar encased my throat, tight and pinching, closed at the back by a little silver padlock. I knew exactly  _ who _ had the key but wasn't willing to plead for my freedom just yet.  _ Slut  _ was scrawled across the front in silver, letting people know  _ exactly _ what my job entailed. But did I fucking care? Course not.  _ Why should I?  _

 

Sirius strolled in wearing all black,  _ fucking goths _ , bought a drink straight away. Those bloodthirsty eyes scanned the floor like a hunter choosing its prey. He slipped onto the dance floor after three lonesome drinks of whiskey and wasted no time at all in grinding over a twink, bare chests touching, hands groping and mouths eventually connecting. Their tongues danced like snakes, intertwining and wrapping around each other.

 

I scowl at the sight but can't say I haven't done worse myself, the show making my leather trousers grow tight and restricting. I leave, slipping out from the musky sweat filled club to recline with the smokers under the cold, black night sky. Surprised to say I found Potter out there, looking mildly uncomfortable. He wasn't even smoking! Simply sipping on a pint of beer. 

 

_ Out of your comfort zone, Potter?  _ I ask, wicked smirk across my face.

 

He shoots a glare back but the truth was visible in his hazel eyes.  _ Piss off, Slut. _

 

_ You act as if that's insulting to me _ . I chuckle and so do the couple others who are out there, watching and smoking.  _ How ‘bout I show you how to really embrace the underground gay lifestyle?  _ I purr, voice dripping with submission.

 

Potter hesitated but I gave him no chance to refuse before pushing my lips on his in a steamy quick kiss. He didn't pull away, instead the posh prick began to snog back. This lasted for almost three minutes, and probably would have ended up with both of us hidden away in the bathroom stalls with our trousers on the floor, but a hand gripped a clump of my hair and yanked me off the four eyed bastard. 

 

Sirius was behind me now, fingers intertwined with my black locks. He pulled harder to force me to expose my collared throat.  _ He's not interested in a callboy _ . Sirius sneered, oozing hatred, but his lips gently pecked down my jawline, turning into harsh nips as they reached the top of my neck. 

 

I pull back and to my surprise his fingers unlock from my long back hair. He watches me with a cold stare before grabbing me once again by the hair to drag me off to some dark grubby corner. Pushed up against the wall his fingers grip tighter in my hair, a dark animal like growl escaped his throat as he bit down the bottom of my skin where the throat met shoulder.  _ Fucking slut, silly boy, oh god. _ He grunted all sweet swears possible. We made love there, under a broken street lamp, besides two fighting alley cats, their howls hiding the wet sounds and quiet grunts. Id hardly call it love… nothing passionate about it. We were rough, dirty and horrid. Biting, scratching, pulling and tugging without thought for the other.

 

Again, we made  _ love _ . But this time within the comforts of his cold dark apartment. Unlike last time,  _ other _ things got involved. A pair of cuffs, a blindfold, and a  _ knife. _ A sharp, silver kitchen blade; not the type to spread your butter but the type you sliced meat apart with. My bony hands cuffed above my head, the shackles hooked around the frame of his squeaky old king sized bed. The blindfold did as its name entailed. 

 

The first sharp scrap along my pale skin came as a shock, like a sudden electric pulse, taking my body by surprise. I flinched but he simply held me down with a firmer grip, muscular thighs straddling my lap as he kept carving and slicing. By the end I could feel the small crimson droplets of blood snake down my once unmarked skin, pooling on once white, now grey, bed sheets under my naked flesh.

 

I never said no to this.

Not once did I say no.

 

Because out of all the fucked up things I've been forced to do over the years, this was by far the hottest one. My prick throbbed, screaming for attention, the tip oozing wh8te liquid, but it was still left to suffer by Sirius.

 

When I was finally  _ allowed  _ to get up after out playtime (he's not my master; no one is - well… maybe  _ one _ person is,) I quickly went to see the damage left by his silver blade.

 

_ Dog Star _ was slashed into my left hip, no much flesh there to write on as the majority of it was stretched tightly over the sharp bones. Oh god, I loved it. The  _ real _ type of love, the one that makes your heart melt. I felt like this  _ once  _ over someone but never again.  _ Maybe _ , maybe I'll let myself love this. Just his one time.

 

I wonder, had I fallen in love with my new markings or the owner of the knife who waited for me in the other room?


	2. Burns

_ “What did you want to be when you grew up?” _

 

Sirius’s words caught me off guard, my body tensed against him. Im laying with my head on his chest, again a book in my hand but a clear glass of red wine - not sure on the year or such, simply finding a blacked out bottle under Sirius’s sink - in my hand replaces the cigarette. I pause from reading, my eyes resting upon the words but not truly taking any in as my minds cogs began to turn, conjuring up an answer.

 

_ “ _ Bird watcher. _ ”  _ I said simply, no emotion to my voice, ready to be mocked and shamed like I was with so many other things. I hear no sound for almost a minute and finally dare to peak a look up at his face.

 

Sirius looked.. puzzled, confused, stunned. His brows were furrowed forwards with a bewildered look. He swallowed hard, i watch his admins apple bob up and down behind tanned skin. “Oh?”

 

_ “ _ Yes. There wasn't much worth doing down in Cokesworth… so I found something to do instead. Birdwatching. _ ”  _ I said, little to no pride nor emotion in my voice, as i stated earlier. I won't let him mock me for this, I simply won't.

 

_ “ _ Well _ …” _ he's obviously lost for words, “I suppose we do what we do.”

 

What kind of fucking answer was that? I bite my lip and shoot daggers at him with my eyes. If only looks could kill… I place my glass down and slumped away from him, the weight on his bed shifting, but barely. Sirius’s cold grey eyes narrowed as he yanked me back into his arms, pulling me into his lap properly. I nip at his exposed throat but don't dare protest, his hand was still gripped around my arm, this wasn't a good position to be in.

 

We stay like this for half an hour, his hand tightly wrapped around his arm, no doubt bruising it, I tense against his chest, all bones and sharp bits. I'm not the most cuddliest of toys… The only we move is because the door was knocked upon. 

 

Sirius pushed me off him and onto the bed, my chest hitting the mattress. “Stay…” he growled the order out and I obey like a good little lap dog, waiting to please my mutt but not for long as a wolf replaces me.

 

Remus was at the door, he's now in the bedroom, awkward and hunched forwards, trying desperately to make himself smaller. His eyes are down facing, glancing to the floor but I could see the bulge growing in his jeans, he came here seeking  _ help _ , obviously. A boiling anger makes my chest feel tight.

 

“Make yourself scarce _. _ ” Sirius said without a glimpse of emotion in his face, yanking me up by the arm.

 

I'm tempted to bite him, take a whole digit of his hand off, but I don't. Instead I follow orders like a good dog, I should play the long game in his. An idea sparks in the back of my mind as I walk out the room towards the door, listening to their voices on the way out simply fuels me more; 

“Will he mind? I don't want to ruin anything you've got goin on, Pads.”

“If he doesn't like it, he wouldn't stay. I've got that slut twisted round my finger, Moons. Its fine.”

 

It's late when I finally arrive at Potters flat. The moons out, half full, shining with the stars. I always thought it strange how the moon reflects the sun's light yet without streetlamps I'd be in the dark. The moon is weak, overrated. 

 

The elevator up to the third floor, where Potter is, smells like piss, used condom sat in the corner. I bang on the door, his door, three times and wait. A light flicks on, orange sprayed out from the doors window onto the dark balcony and me. 

 

“Wait a sec!” Potter called out. 

 

I can't help but smirk when he opens the door. “lovely pants, Potter. Suppose you mind letting me see what's hidden under them?” I asked with a soft, silk chuckle. If Black was going to fuck his one of his friends,  _ then so was I.  _

 

There a certain spark in Potters hazel eyes as he eyed me up. A thought flickered through his mind, or I assumed so, as he stepped to the side. Potter was a simple bloke with simple needs, I easily met his needs last night.

 

My hips were bruised, ass red and quickly dark in the shade of purple. Apparently the four eyed jock was into spanking, but it wasn't the worst thing I've endured. Actually it's quite mild. Best part was he cuddled me afterwards.

 

I'm a hard man, closed off, I'll admit but when he pulled me onto his chest afterwards, planting soft kisses along my neck and shoulders, I practically melted into his arms. I needed more, I wanted more. Of this, of him!

 

I stayed in his embrace until sunrise, wide awake but unwilling to move from his warmth. I was a moth and he was a light, drawing me in the more so I linger around him. God, I'm so fucking pathetic. 

 

Around ten o'clock that morning, us both still glued to each other - he fast asleep, I dozing off ever so lightly - the doorbell was rung. James fumbled his way around the bedside table for his glasses, planting a gentle kiss on my lips as he rolled me off him and onto the bed. “Morning,” he said, yawning. James left the room and a familiar voice carried from the front door.

 

“You up with a booze up tonight? My place.”

 

Ah, yes! Sirius was here. Brilliant, but I didn't expect him here so early. I throw on one of Potters jumpers, it hung off me dramatically, hiding my cock as the jumper fell all the way to my knees. “Oh Jamie, who is it?” I coo so gently, coming up to his side. My eyes wide. “Oh! Sirius! How was your might with your friend- Remus right?” I smile.

 

Sirius’ face twisted in anger, a dark cloud engulfing his eyes. 

 

I hide a little further behind James, a tiny whimper escaping me before I realised.

 

James eyes narrowed. Of course he plays the hero role, stepping in front of me fully now. He must have noticed the dark look on Sirius himself. “What's goin on, Sirius. You went out with Rem last night without inviting me?” Potter asked, sounding genuinely hurt. I almost feel a bit guilty.  _ Almost _ .

 

“What? No, it's not-not like that.” Sirius stuttered out but his voice turned into a growl; “What are you doing with  _ my _ boyfriend?!”

 

“Boyfriend?” I whimper again, looking down. I even manage to wiggle a few tears put, “You… you said  _ slut _ last night when you kicked me out!” the tears slide down my shallow cheeks, sliding down my jawline.

 

James visibly tensed, towering over his just too short abusive friend. “You called him a slut?” his voice was low and threatening. A faint blush touched my cheeks, only one person has protected me like this before. I miss it, feeling like this, feeling safe, even if my bastard partner was only a few feet away.

 

“Well… He is one!” Sirius snarled out like some disease infested dog, foaming at the mouth with pupils wild and crazed. He wasn't wrong, there was a reason why I got shagged for money and wore a collar with the exact word across it.

 

I feel James hand on my hip and wince, still sore from the night before. His grip loosened at my pathetic sound but he still guides me back into the bedroom. “Me and Sirius are gonna have a chat, wait here.” and with that, the doors shut.

 

\--

 

I must have been stuck in that room for an hour, listening out, but I couldn't hear anything. Bastard must have soundproof walls. Well I suppose when you're that right it's not hard to get said instalment. His room is interesting, actually. Potter went with a gold and crimson colour theme when decorating. There's football things  _ everywhere _ . Posters, shirts, signed balls, old tickets. Everything! Even a pair of muddy football boots sit by the door. When was the last time they were cleaned, I wonder with a shudder running down my spine.

 

I'm dressed now in my clothing; skinny jeans with a single ripped knee, a black jumper, silver plain choker and combat boots. I'm not going to smoke in his bedroom,  _ I'm evil not fucking rude _ , but I sip my flask before tucking it back into my jean pocket.

 

Finally, the door opened. James stood there, a pain in his dark hazel eyes. He doesn't look into mine. “Best you go,” He muttered but stands in the door way. Potter gently kisses my lips before stepping to the side to let me past. “Sev, my doors always open,” He whispered as he pulled away from me.

 

Reluctantly, with his words burnt into my mind, I make my way out to find Sirius waiting, a fag in his mouth. He doesn't speak until the flat door is shut. The moment we are alone, regardless if it's public or not, he grabs my hand roughly and slams the head of his smoke down onto the back of my hand. I dont scream out, biting hard on my limp to contain cries of pain. We stare at each other, black eyes looking at grey. After a few minutes of silence he finally speaks. “Don't ever go fuck my friends behind my back, understand me? Never again. You don't even get to fucking look at them without my say sk. Are we clear?” His voice was cold, so fucking cold, I was actually  _ scared _ .

 

I don't reply, the only sound that followed his pathetic threat was the sound of my shoes hitting the concrete as I walk away. I suppose it's time I go talk to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys prefer my first person work or third person?  
> I might do an actual magical fic in first person later!


End file.
